


Slick

by IvyDrayton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Chastity Device, Daddy Kink, M/M, Milking, No Lube, Prostate Milking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyDrayton/pseuds/IvyDrayton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy dreams of serving his Daddy in every way. Daddy helps him feel like he's achieved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [ivydraytonwrites](http://ivydraytonwrites.tumblr.com/) and feel free to request stories with any kinks you'd like!

He sucked in a deep breath through his nose, fighting against the urge to squirm in excitement.

 

Daddy was going to wake up soon.

 

The boy loved mornings – unless Daddy was too busy and had to rush off – and he knew that this one would be only the start of a perfect weekend.

 

He burrowed deeper in the covers, watching the outline of Daddy's muscled shoulders in the dimness of the room. He felt almost naughty watching his Daddy this way, but at the same time he knew it wasn't really forbidden to him. He could peek and desire him like this, but he had to do something in return as well.

 

With purpose, the boy started clenching his ass.

 

Tightly _squeeze_ , then _release_ so much he might as well take a cock at that very moment. And again and again. He clenched around nothing, mindless of the growing ache in his cock as it began to strain against its cage.

 

In those moments, he often wished he were a girl and his hole could get wet. He spent a moment imagining himself, softer and more feminine, lying on his side in his Daddy's bed, wearing soft pink pyjamas and wetting them through as he clenched his pussy in anticipation of Daddy waking up. He never liked it when Daddy took lube or oil to a syringe and pumped it into his ass, plugging him up for later use, and not because it hurt or because he wanted to defy Daddy – simply because it felt like too much work, like something that highlighted his shortcomings all too well.

 

He shifted every so slightly to escape those thoughts, his limbs sliding against the silk sheets. He was smooth and clean, his cock was locked safely away and every other part of his body was ready for Daddy's attention. There was no need to dwell on things that he couldn't change.

 

He hoped it wasn't because of his squirming, but soon, Daddy began to shift in his sleep the way he always did when he was about to wake up. The boy's excitement grew and his hole fluttered.

 

_Close, open._

 

“Mm, morning, baby,” Daddy murmured and he bit his lip, inching towards Daddy to fit himself in his arms.

 

“Morning, Daddy,” he purred, knowing full well that his happiness was on display. He didn't care. He just... wanted.

 

“How long have you been awake?” Daddy asked, lying on his back, arm tightening around the boy just slightly. His eyes were still closed, but as always, he knew he was under scrutiny.

 

“Quite a while,” he admitted. “I was thinking about you.”

 

“Oh yeah?” The boy watched as Daddy's mouth tugged into a smile even though his eyes were still closed. “What were you thinking about?”

 

Truthfulness is important, no matter how embarrassed he might get. “How handsome you are. And that I'm so horny looking at you... and it's a shame I can't get wet for you on my own.”

 

“And were you doing your training?”

 

Now there was an edge in Daddy's voice and the boy was happy that he'd done everything he was supposed to. “Yeah, I was. It just made me want you more.”

 

Daddy finally opened his eyes, looking down to where the boy was the under his arm.

 

“I can fuck you using just your own slick,” Daddy said reasonably.

 

The boy parted his lips. He wasn't all that sure what Daddy meant, but he knew he wanted it no matter what. “I'd like that.”

 

Daddy pushed him them to lie on his back and his thighs fell to the side from training alone. Daddy smiled, kneeling between his spread legs, tucking his hair behind his ears. Then he stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and wetting them with spit before pushing them into the boy's hole.

 

He bit down a hiss. He felt the stretch even though he was more than willing to accept Daddy's fingers inside of him. But Daddy didn't keep on thrusting, he just kept the two thick digits where they were and crooked them up to find the boy's sweet spot.

 

_Aaah._

 

He was already so trained so well for this. Daddy could tease the bundle of nerves around his prostate – his little sweet spot as he liked to call it – with perfect precision and he always did so with gusto, especially when the boy was in a cock cage.

 

He gave himself over to it, the burn of Daddy's fingers stretching his hole and the sweet, white hot pleasure of that spot being teased.

 

He forgot about what they talked about before. He forgot about everything, there was just the feeling of Daddy's fingers and aching pressure around his cock.

 

His eyes flew open and he mewled in complaint when Daddy pulled his fingers out.

 

“Shh,” Daddy scolded, slapping him across the face. That made him remember his place.

 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. God, why had he been so stupid as to complain?

 

“It's just your mouth that gets you in trouble, baby,” Daddy told him. “Your body does just what it's supposed to.”

 

The boy's eyes flew open when he felt Daddy manipulating his caged cock. He looked down and saw that Daddy was gathering slick – a lot of it – from the cage and from the side of the boy's thigh.

 

Everything – everything that Daddy has said – made sense then. He couldn't help but feel just a little bit proud. He was milked without giving much, if any, thought to his own release, and now Daddy was going to give him what he'd been so feverishly dreaming about.

 

Coating his fingers in all of the boy's quiet spendings, Daddy fingered him again, briefly, and the way felt so easy. The rest he smeared on his cock and the boy's mouth watered when he saw Daddy kneeling over him, tall and broad at the shoulders, his fisted cock as hard and thick as always.

 

“Oh yes, please,” he moaned, shaking as he realized that he was almost getting what he wanted.

 

There was no awkward fumbling for lube. He's given Daddy what he deserved.

 

The thick head of Daddy's cock unerringly found the pucker of his hole. He felt that there was enough slick as he slipped, skin on skin, but once Daddy pushed in, he let out a quiet whine and did his best to open himself up.

 

“You'll let me in, won't you, sweetheart,” Daddy said, voice all strained, and it just made him push harder. He needed to open and take him in, dammit.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” he moaned his assent and willed his body to cooperate.

 

Daddy lowered himself on his elbows, claiming the boy's mouth harshly and fucked in. He canted his hips, welcoming the burning intrusion as he opened his mouth to Daddy's tongue.

 

And just like that, he was in heaven. Daddy's cock in his ass, Daddy's tongue in his mouth, his own hands grappling uselessly at Daddy's thick arms as he tried to weather the heavy weight of him... and he managed all this thanks to the dribblings of his of his own cock and nothing more.

 

He felt his core spasming at the thought and he opened his mouth wider, twitching his hips up desperately to get Daddy's cock even deeper and then a white hot, completely _wrong_ pleasure overcame him.

 

After that, he vaguely felt Daddy turning him over to his stomach and fucking into him harshly until he came – and the boy would recognize the well known and loved feeling of Daddy spilling deep inside him anywhere and anytime – and then tossing him onto his back again.

 

The boy blinked, trying to get his bearing. Did he really-

 

He felt Daddy tugging at the root of his cock, the cage's edges digging into him. “You just came, without, permission, through your chastity,” Daddy announced, flatly.

 

The boy looked up at him in horror.

 

It seemed like his perfect weekend just turned into _hell_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
